The Canals of Mars
by darer1992
Summary: What if the Protheans had decided to create a large sociological and technological experiment out of humanity. What if they began it but abandoned it due to war. How would humanity's development change if they evolved on two separate planets within the same system. How would the council react, will there be peace or will the drums of war sound once again. (Rating may change)


**The Canals of Mars**

This is my first fanfiction so ill apologize in advance for the many mistakes I know I have made or will make. if you have any criticism feel free to review but please no flames. I don't own mass effect. I hope you enjoy the story and if you have any suggestions for where you think I should go from here feel free to tell me, as I don't know where I will go yet as I simply sat down and typed this out without thinking of where to take it. I would also like to apologise for my awful grammar.

* * *

Timeline

1877 - The canals of Mars are described by Giovanni Schiaparelli.

1964 - Mariner 4 does a flyby past Mars and it is noticed what seem to be small clouds although no large formations dotted around the atmosphere.

1971 (November) - With speculation of a habitable atmosphere and the possibility of life existing on Mars the orbiter mariner 9 successfully begins orbiting the planet and large areas of light are shown on it's dark side.

1971 (December) - The Soviet Mars 3 orbit and lander mission is a partial success with data being sent during the decent and 5 pictures total 4 while entering the atmosphere and 1 during its 15 seconds of total runtime before contact is lost with it. the one picture from after landing showed the edge of a town and fields reminiscent of the 1800's

1976 - The Viking Landers both make a successful landing sending back data confirming a breathable atmosphere and showing a tundra landscape and a landscape of fields farming something similar to corn. after a week of operation both landers stop returning information within 24 hours of each other.

1976-2003 - with the continuing launch of orbiters and landers to Mars suspicions are aroused at the consistency of the landers failure to continually transmit and it is suspected that whoever lives on Mars. during this time faint radio signals are beginning to be heard for the first time from the Martian surface.

2003 - Due to the repeated loss of landers the beagle 2 mission is given a far larger budget leading to it be designed to return samples from the Martian surface as well as a far more resilient shell and electronic set-up and far more comprehensive camera coverage.

2003/2004 - Beagle 2 lands and collects a soil and atmospheric sample as well as a small plant cutting before launching the return module and begging its explorations.

2004 - Beagle 2 send back a recording of a group of soldiers reminiscent of the late 19th century approaching the lander in the dead of night and destroying it with a black powder charge, some of the cameras are still transmitting after this and so some audio logs were recoded.

This footage was shown only to the upper echelons of the government, military and scientists of all highly stable countries so as to not alarm the population. Common consensus was that it was almost impossibly unlikely for the same species to evolve at the same time, on two different planets in the same solar system and that something must have transplanted humans to Mars as they knew humans originated on Earth due to the fossil record.

2004 - due to a filing mistake the samples from the Beagle 2 are stored and considered lost until the warehouse they have been stored in is being decommissioned and they are found again in 2014.

2010 - More Power and funding is given to the united nations to develop new space technologies that can be accessed by any of its constituent governments. At same time stronger but still primarily unfocused radio signals are recorded by orbiters around Mars.

2014 (March)- with the newly relocated Mars samples being studied in a lab a technical failure leads to one of the biologist named James Goodman studying the plant extract catching a virus and being put into isolated containment.

2014 (June) - After an intense series of antibiotics and other forms of treatment James is declared free of the virus, but will have to stay in quarantine until it can be determined if it could still be passed on and if it caused any harm to him.

2014 (September) - James Goodman startles his fellow scientists when he spontaneously caused a bottle of water to float across the room to him.

2016 - after 2 years of study and development it is determined that the virus caused a condensing and increase of James Goodman's brain tissue this has led to his new abilities of telepathy and telekinesis as well as an accelerated healing factor the extent of which is not yet fully known. It is not known at this point if this could only occur to James but the British Government has invested a large amount into finding a way for it to be replicated with less of a danger to the people involved.

2020 - A sustainable fusion reactor is successfully built and thus the first step to cheap renewable fuel is taken.

2024 - Co-workers of James Goodman question how he actually looks younger then he did when he went into quarantine years ago.

2025 - after some careful study it is found that in addition to his accelerated healing his telomeres degrade at a much much slower rate then normal and that they seem to have regenerated somewhat leading him to look 25 rather then his 40 years leading himself and the other scientists to the conclusion that he may one day see his 1000th Birthday if the degradation stays at a constant rate.

2026 - with even more funding pushed into the study of the virus that caused James to mutate it is found that if an inert form of the virus is injected into someone in the manner of a vaccine it will slowly cause the same changes over the course of 2-3 years. what is more interesting is that it is determined the virus itself was mutated on the trip back to earth since it has such a high radiation count compared to a much more common version of the virus that was found in large quantities on the rock sample.

2027 - The British government begins to discreetly offer the vaccine to high end scientist, due to how long it takes to produce even a single shot, in order to persuade them to come and work for them. This leads to a breakthrough in the vaccine's production leading to it being given to anyone of officer rank and up within the military due to how much the increased healing times will assist in combat.

2028 - With fusion reactors now in use in many countries and the reliance on oil dropping chaos begins to develop in the United Arab Emirates leading to the news of other humans living on Mars to break to the public and a large amount of public backlash to many of their governments for keeping it a secret and a demand for governments to be more open about such things.

2030 - News of the Goodman Virus as it had become known finally breaks to the majority of the world with many mixed reviews the primary being anger at what is perceived as hoarding of such a useful substance, but also worry about what it could mean for the worlds future. The satellites currently around Mars begin to pick up a large concentrations of AM radio waves.

2034 - 90% of first world citizens have been injected with the Goodman virus.

2035 - An old USSR nuclear warhead is stolen and accidentally detonated in Kenya.

2036 - A form of the bubonic plague that was being studied in Nairobi virus is mutated by nuclear radiation to become lethal far faster and is found to be airborne.

2038 - 95% of the third world, 75% of the second world along with many of the minorities in the first world die due to the infection. the first world survived so well due to the now fairly well distributed Goodman viruses healing properties. led to an overall drop in the world population from 10 billion to 3 billion

2040 - due to the massive depopulation in certain areas the united nations is granted primary oversight of Africa and South America this leads to large scale automated farming across much of the African continent and The South American continent being turned into one giant wildlife preserve.

2044 - The first lunar colony is funded by the UN on the 75th anniversary of the moon landing to assist with scientific research and to gain more knowledge in space technology.

2047 - The United Nations creates its Space branch dubbed by many to be the Terran Space Command (TSC), with its first objective being to create defences for the earth, an easier/cheaper way to get freight into orbit and to study the possibility of terraforming Venus to provide more space for the rapidly growing population.

2049 - It is found that the children of those who had been infected with the Goodman Virus have a higher on average IQ, and all of the abilities shown in those who had been infected had in fact been increased in strength for those who are born with them by a factor of at least 5.

2050 - An electronic translator for the Martian Language is believed to have been completed after listening to years of audio, so when a meeting of the two branches of humanity they should at least be able to communicate. A breakthrough is also made in the production of gravitons which allows current ships to be fitted with gravity plating and inertial dampeners allowing for a huge increase in travel speeds.

2052 - A signal is detected coming from the lunar pole, upon investigation it is deemed to be a small observatory designed to detect when humanity was advanced enough to view the building in person and then send a signal to attract them. The reason it was to attract them was clear it was a room with both a somewhat functioning computer, that was determined to be around 50,000 years old, with several picture files and a series of walls with pictographs explaining how early humans had been moved to Mars after it had been terraformed by the visiting race. This was done by slamming many large comets into the surface to grant them enough water to hydrate the planet and then carving the canals to make sure it was distributed properly. Flora and fauna was then moved from Earth and modified to better suit the colder conditions prevalent upon the planet, before finally humans were moved. It was designed to be a long term experiment to see how two totally unconnected branches of humanity would developed and if it would be similar or alien to one another. But it seemed like they had left before they were able to observe for to long due to war. This knowledge that war still exists amongst space faring races leads to the attitude of if you wish for peace prepare for war amongst the governments of earth.

2053 - When the information about this revelation was released to the public it was met with mixed views but in the end the majority decided to accept it and move on. At this time it was also found that those who had been born with the Goodman changes could do more then read others mind and move small things, they could increase their own speed, jump to great heights, reinforce their bodies heat or cool things down by a large amount leading to limited pyrokinetic abilities as well as others.

2055 - The first ship and defence station designs are presented to the united nations council by the TSC, they are give a unanimous go ahead by an overwhelming majority to begin construction. A second set of designs presented by a small engineering company was to create a large space elevator, created using carbon allotrope's, to both assist in Earth to space transit and also to act as a fighter base is also given a preliminary go ahead.

2058 - A low yield nuclear test is determined to be taking place on Mars after it knocked an old satellite out low Mars orbit.

2060 - The 150 meter corvette TSS Columbus is completed. It has several rail guns, 2 missile tubes and is predicted to be able to travel 2 AU a day including its acceleration and deceleration times due to a breakthrough in inertial dampening technology. Its first mission is to do a more in depth scan of Venus that satellites have been unable to do.

2065 - The first defence stations are brought online they are based as many long magnetic accelerator rail guns with an obscene number of missile pods attached to each station.

2067 - The first non Terran satellite is launched from the surface of Mars, it performs in much the same way as Sputnik.

2068 - Billionaire Victor Manswell, frustrated with the pace of official human space exploration, begins funding his own private space flight expedition.

2069 - The 100th anniversary of the moon landing is celebrated by landing the first people on Venus and with the 1 millionth colonist arriving on the moon.

2070 - The first space elevator is finished with a 5km station tethered to the earth. the station is divided 75% military 25% civilian this is because it has also been build as a shipyard with the parts being built on earth and sent up into orbit. 2 more corvettes are put into service.

2072 - In order to keep up with the demand for ship fuel dozens of automated gas stations are sent to Jupiter orbit to mine for Helium 3.

2073 - The Manswell Expedition successfully launches from Earth en route to the Alpha Centauri system with 2500 colonists aboard in cryogenic stasis. Communications with the vessel are few and far between due to the distances involved. They are not expected to reach there destination for approximately 20 years.

2075 - Specially genetically altered lichens with a set lifespan are introduced into the Venusian surface to convert the many toxic gasses into nitrogen and oxygen. several comets are pulled into orbit by the corvette TSS Mary Rose. These will later be used to add water to the parched landscapes. neural suppressors are created to stop criminals from utilizing there abilities.

2077 - The first frigate is produced dubbed the TSS Andromeda. It is 450m long and armed with the newest generation of rail gun dubbed the Mag Cannon.

2080 - With the increasing number of ships in the inner solar system a number of them are retrofitted to travel to the asteroid belt to set up long term mining operations.

2082 - The Governments of earth decide to unite fully after many years of increased cooperation into the Terran Union. The government is structured as a parliament with each nation selecting its representative and then 10 members of the parliament are voted into office as a council, which acts as a cabinet for the president, with one member of the council being elected president of the union. One of the first laws passed was that all citizens must spend 2 weeks of each year learning to use various weaponry and self defence is a mandatory school class.

2083 - The Terran Union infiltrates the budding computer networks across the Martian surface leading to a wealth of increased knowledge. It is found that while the governments of the individual nation states of mars know that there is life on earth and that they are more advanced the individual people only know of it as a conspiracy theory.

2084 - Much of the Terran Council is worried due to the knowledge retrieved from the Martian systems, it turns out that Mars is in the process of a world wide cold war occasionally sparking into a hot war before dying down again.

2085 - The first union cruiser dubbed the TSS Ares. At 1km long it is to be used as a patrol leader and support ship during larger operations.

2086 - With the unions ship count now at 20 corvettes, 5 frigates and a cruiser. 10 corvettes and a frigate are detailed to patrol Mars orbit and prevent any unauthorized entry to the Martian atmosphere.

2090 - With the completion of the remaining 5 orbital elevators, space commerce and immigration booms with millions flocking to the moon and thousands to the asteroid belt to try and make their fortune.

2093 - With the lichens on Venus going about their work the atmosphere has become far less hostile and so preparations are made for a massive colonial effort to being at the dawn of the 22nd century. The first carrier, the TSS Troy is finished it is 4km long and is built to either carry armies and supplies or large numbers of fighters and bombers.

2095 - The comets that had been moved into Venus orbit are dropped onto the equator leading to the formation over the next 5 years of a liquid ocean spanning 25% of the planet, as well as shortening the length of the day to only 30 hours long.

2099 - Nano technology is finally achieved leading to quicker construction times and greater structural integrity of all new buildings and structures. The first dreadnought capital ship the TSS Titan is finished, it is death to anything it turns its attention to at 4km in length.

2100 (March) - The Venusian temperature stabilizes at 45 degrees at the equator to a balmy 25 at the poles during summer. within the first 3 years of it being open for colonization 100 million people emigrate and work begins on a orbital elevator to enable ease of travel between the two worlds.

2100 (October) - The Terran Council hacks into the Mars equivalent of a closed session of the United Nations using their advanced information systems to override the security lockouts. After introducing themselves they explain that they wanted to formally introduce themselves and initiate diplomatic contact. Both sides agree to create a team to continue further negotiations and to allow the two branches to get to know one another.

2105 - Tachyon transmissions are proved to be a viable way of sending information faster then light instantaneously as long as it is within a light year of the source. this allows the internet to exist between Earth and Venus

2110 - Construction of a space station in Pluto's orbit is begun it is to be a base from which the union will test faster then light travel.

2114 - The 3km station is completed an dubbed Jump zero.

2119 - Arguments break out between the diplomatic parties of Earth and Mars due to Earth refusing to share its technology. After months of careful negotiation some computer and medical technologies are shared but nothing else.

2125 - A lab on Venus successfully tests a man portable energy weapon, this is marked as top secret and will only be used by the special forces. More resources are diverted to the research team in order to scale it up to be a ship to ship weapon.

2128 - With the population of the Terran Union reaching 8 billion (7 billion on Earth, 900 million on Venus and the rest scattered across the solar system as part of smaller colonies), many of the more eccentric ideas presented for FTL travel are being accepted for building and testing. It is during one of these tests that the probe successfully enters a higher energy dimension for a few micro seconds before being forcibly ejected. From the information returned by the probe and the distance it travelled in the time recorded matter moves at approximately 1 light year per day. While not the best it is a step in the right direction so more tests commence on what is dubbed hyper space after many of the sci-fi shows that are still broadcast.

2130 - After much more extensive testing it is found that hyperspace is the space that tachyons travel from point to point. Using this knowledge a tachyon scanner is built to allow the scientist to scan for objects moving in hyperspace, and the drive used to enter it the tachyon drive. The super dreadnaught TSS Caesar is completed it is designed to be a fleet commander while simultaneously hold the line against a fleet on its on, it is a juggernaut at 10km in length.

2133 - The scientist Cortana Cortez tries to upload the mind of her colleague after he was mortally wounded in a construction accident, she does this by sending an electric pulse through the brains neural network and recreated by nanites as a crystalline computer matrix. In the end the attempt failed, but when a dumb AI was tasked with studying the crystalline structure produced while doing so it was later found to start evolving for lack of a better term. Three weeks after beginning to study the crystalline structure the AI asked if it could be given a name. The scientist in the lab are initially shocked by this but after some time decide to name the AI the gender neutral name of Alex.

2135 - The AI Alex continued to grow over the following two years, deciding on using female pronouns, but was only given restricted access to data until it was deemed safe. After the two year mark had passed and all possible tests had been run a scientific council concluded that after an AI had reached a certain point, that Alex passed when she started to debate philosophy like any living human, that the AI should be deemed sentient and granted rights comparable but modified that any sentient being should be given. With that information more people that are mortally wounded (no one has reached an age old enough to die naturally since the Goodman virus) or terminally ill are given the opportunity to donate their deceased brain to allow the birth of a new Smart AI. For an unknown reason the crystal structures shape can not be accurately recorded possibly due to its complexity, the same structure can not be used more then once since from when an AI inhabits it the structure becomes its equivalent of a brain.

2138 - The Terran Intelligence Service (TIS) notice that the more powerful Martian states technologies are advancing at a far faster rate then would be expected, they endeavour to find out the reason why.

2139 - The United Nations of Mars requests Terran scientists visit in an effort to determine the genetic changes made to animals common to both Earth and Mars. The scientists that volunteer all have to have temporary neural suppressors this is to stop them utilizing there abilities, for the entire 20 year research agreement and worrying the Martian population. The arrival of the Terran humans is met with great fanfare and publicity as they were asked to land there shuttle in the middle of a well respected neutral city (think reputation of Switzerland).

2142 - The Terran scientists are surprised to find that the genetic modifications to the animals is of a quality comparable to what some of the labs of Earth and Venus can now produce. The Martian scientists on the other had find the information gathered to be of remarkable quality as they have only recently looked into genetic modifications.

2145 - The scientists of jump zero successfully launch a probe across the solar system while in hyperspace, this is only possible due to mild plasma shields added to the probe as a last minute addition. The data recorded by the probe lead the scientists to theorize that there are even higher dimensions in which you could theoretically travel even faster.

2146 - After 20 years of research the first ship to ship energy weapon is complete, it is though to be able to burn through a modern cruisers armour in 2 shots, But due to the energy requirements it can only be placed on cruiser sized ships or larger.

2147 - It is found that the reason the plasma shield system enables the probe to stay in hyperspace is that only matter of a sufficiently energetic state can exist there and the plasma shield acts as a bubble encasing the non energetic matter of the ships hull.

2150 - An old corvette is retrofitted with plasma shields and a tachyon drive and successfully carries a crew across the solar system in one minute.

2153 - A new class of ship dubbed the TSS Magellan was loaded with the best scanners and survey equipment that could be built and sent to Alpha Centauri to check on the Manswell expedition, which is believed to have arrived 60 years ago if everything went to plan.

2154 (January) - The TSS Magellan arrives at Alpha Centauri and begins to scan the system. A signal return is received from the fourth planet which when approached is resolved to be slightly larger and somewhat colder then earth. When they arrive in orbit they are contacted by Manswell's ship the Santa Maria and informed that they have built a permanent settlement called Valhalla on the planet which they had named Asgard. The ship then asks for a news exchange which both sides agree to, as well as information on the planet and system such as known mineral deposits and such.

2154 (February) - With the return of the Magellan and of the success of the Manswell expedition more and more people sign up to the colonization roster. The TSC orders the Magellan to return to the Alpha Centauri dropping off a tachyon buoy to allow instant communication, since the most recent advance means that any system that has a buoy can contact any other system with one for 10 light years, with increasing numbers meaning an increased bandwidth between then two locations.

2154 (July) - On its return journey the Magellan is ordered to scan Pluto's moon Charon in order to determine its composition since it has been throwing off a much higher then expected gravity field which is disrupting jump zeros new gravity scanners. When it began scanning the surface began to crack and separate until it was revealed to be an alien structure rather then a moon. The Terran union immediately sent one of its five fleets to quarantine the object dubbed tuning fork and allow scientists to study it from a distance.

2155 - With the success of the mark 1 tachyon drive and the knowledge gained from its use the scientists of jump zero launch a probe with a far stronger plasma shield and stronger power plant. This allows the probe to move "up" a level of hyperspace and move at approximately twelve light years per day (twelve times faster then the mark one). A probe is landed on the surface of the tuning fork and detects a strange element scattered on it, it collects some for further study.

2156 - Scientific scanner and survey probes are sent to all main sequence stars within 50 light years (64 I think). The TU identifies the material as the reason for the strange gravitational readings since when an electric current is run through it, it alters the mass of all matter within the field.

2157 - With the return of the probes a wealth of information on the various scanned systems is returned, showing at least a dozen garden worlds and several that could be terraformed into one. The retrofitted colony ships and new ones built launch for the first planned colony in the Sirius system dubbed Lupa and several to Asgard in the Alpha Centauri system. On a hunch a scientist asks for a survey of the alien ruin on the moon for the strange substance that people have taken to calling element zero.

2158 - With all older ships now retrofitted with plasma shields and tachyon drives, the TSC focuses its attention on building up more fleets to cover the new and planned colonies as well as fabricate static defences. The unions survey ships begin scanning the solar system for element zero starting with Mars as it was known to have an alien presence at some point in the deep past. A new method for using nanites is developed it involves using a laser to burrow a hole into the centre of an asteroid, and then inserting the nanites into the centre and then having the nanites eat there way out leaving semi refined separate elements in their wake. The increase in resources this grants leads to the description to build a huge 20km space station between the orbits of Venus and Earth which would act as the capital for the Terran Union.

2159 - With the end of the research agreement the Terran scientists prepare to leave. whilst heading to their shuttle they are attacked by a radical Mars first group. During the resultant shoot-out, in which several of the scientists are injured, one of them removes his neural suppressor using an emergency code and proceeds to hit the attackers with a large amount of damaged masonry from around the fire fight utilizing his telekinesis. After fleeing to their shuttle and into orbit an argument breaks out between the diplomatic parties of TU and the UNM. The arguments break down completely when 3 small frigate sized ships launch from the surface of Mars claiming that they will support there own security from then on. Before leaving orbit the TU patrol group detects a large amount of element zero coming from the ships, and from the area near the southern pole where they launched from.

2160 - A state of cold war develops between the newly formed Systems Alliance of Mars and the Terran Union. This is exasperated with the Terran Unions refusal to allow the systems alliance near the tuning fork in Pluto orbit, and the Systems alliance refuses the union access to the no named Prothean ruins.

2165 - The TU has now colonized all 12 garden worlds and is industrializing them while it terraforms several of the borderline worlds. Unity station is completed and acts as the new capital of the Terran Union. The Union now has 8 fleets with a total of 3000 ships of varying sizes.

2169 - More tuning forks are found in the Arcturus system, with one aimed in the direction of the Charon tuning fork, but nothing else of value is noted.

2175 - Almost all diseases are eradicated within the Terran Union.

2176 - The TU begins seeding a large number of tachyon buoys within the 50 light year radius surrounding sol, so as to make sure they can keep track of all ships and to facilitate instantaneous communications all across the union.

2182 - The Terran Union renames itself the Terran Star Union out of respect for the colonies that are now a part of it, in common speech it is still referred to simply as the Terran Union though.

2183 - Since there is a lack of people dying in the Terran Union the population is increasing at an extreme rate and the need for food leads to 3 new agricultural colonies to be rapidly developed, as well as 8 more industrial ones. Ships can now reach a third level of hyperspace which allows for travel of 50LY's per day.

2186 - A Terran scout ship sent to survey Gliese 163 a red dwarf star that was low on the list to be surveyed, they were surprised to read signals from the second planet from the star. When the ship approached closer it found a society that was at a rough technological parallel with late 20th century Earth. The Terran Council decided not to make contact yet but to place a patrol group and research team at the edge of the system.

2190 - Systems Alliance representatives demand there ships be allowed to pass through the tuning fork, which they say is called a Mass Relay and that it was the Prothean transit system to allow there ship to travel great distances.

2193 - A safe way to produce antimatter is developed on the colony of Edison, it is safe because if it is not used within seconds of it being created it breaks down into photons. the extra energy expected to be produced from an antimatter reactor would allow stronger shields, energy weapons and the ability to reach into ever higher layers of hyperspace which had not been possible only utilizing fusion reactors.

2197 - An agreement is reached between the Terran Union and the Systems Alliance that will allow Systems Alliance ships to utilize the relay on the condition that if any future ones are opened at least one Terran Union ship is in attendance and as long as the Terran Union may keep a sizeable checkpoint on the Charon relay to check any ships that enter or leave. The Terra Station is completed at 20km it is the capital ship of all forces in the Terran Union it is a monster designed to lead fleets and topple enemies of the union.

2198 - The Systems Alliance passes through the Mass Relay and find them selves in the Arcturus system as was suspected by Terran Union scientists. The Terran Union prepares for its next wave of colonization as all current colonies have a complete defence network as well as a local fleet of 150 ships apiece, not including the Unions 5 response fleets of 500 ships each and the home fleet of sol which is a massive 1001 ships strong and acts as a first response fleet for that area.

2200 - In an effort to match the Terran Unions economic power the Systems Alliance rapidly colonizes 5 new colonies including; Eden Prime, Elysium and Shanxi.

2201 - An Alliance Explorer flotilla prepares to open the new relay found beyond Shanxi's ort cloud.

Our Story Begins.

* * *

 **Authors Note -**

I hope you enjoyed reading and if you want to steal any of the ideas I have used feel free just let me know so I can read how you modify and use them.

* * *

 **Codex** (I might do these every now and again but I feel putting this in may help you to better judge the 2 factions.)

 **Terran Star Union**

The Terran Star Union was formed in the latter half of the 21st century as a representative democracy with a focus on military readiness, technological advancement and colony self sufficiency and industrialization. The motto of the Union is Si vis pacem, para bellum or if you want peace prepare for war. This is what has lead to a relatively small governed area with a disproportionately prepared military force. Artificial intelligences are accepted by the population as any other person simply without a body and there is little to no discrimination towards them.

Colonies - 23 + Earth and Venus

Population - Estimated around 35 billion and approximately 1 million AI's in various walks of life.

 **Diplomatic Relations:**

Systems Alliance of Mars - Cold relations due to a number of factors, primarily the refusal to share technology, the large military disparity, the refusal to open borders outside of the solar system and the colonization of all habitable planets within a close distance of Sol.

Military Ship numbers - 7001

 **Scout Fleet**

50 Stealth capable scout frigates.

 **Defence** **Fleet make-up:**

90 frigates -

10 destroyers

35 cruisers

10 battle cruisers

3 battleships

1 carrier

1 dreadnought

 **Response Fleet**

250 frigates

50 destroyers

100 cruisers

60 battle cruisers

25 battle ships

8 carriers

6 dreadnoughts

1 super-dreadnought capital ship

The Terran Home Fleet is the equal of 2 response fleets but with the Terra Station as its flagship. The Terra Station is a manoeuvrable spherical battle station of equal size to unity station armed to the teeth with the best weapons available to the Terran Union. It is believed if its main gun was fired at a planet the surface within 50km would be turned into a glass like silica material, this has only been tested once on a barren planetoid between stars.

 **ship sizes and weaponry:**

frigate - 450m - 1 small Beam Cannon, 2 small Mag cannons, 5 missile tubes aside and 2 missile pods.

destroyer - 700m - 1 medium Beam Cannon, 3 small Mag Cannons, 7 missile tubes aside and 10 missile pods

cruiser - 1km - 2 medium Beam Cannons, 1 small Mag Cannon, 5 missile tubes aside and 6 missile pods.

battler cruiser - 1.2km - 2 medium Beam Cannons, 2 medium Mag Cannons, 10 missile tubes aside and 10 missile pods

battleship - 2km - 1 large and 2 small Beam Cannons, 2 small Mag Cannons, 15 missile tubes and 20 missile pods

carrier - 4km - 4 small Beam Cannons, 2 small Mag Cannons 5 missile tubes aside and scores of fighters and thousands of troops.

dreadnought - 5km - Classified

super-dreadnought - 10km - Classified

The Terra Station - 20km - Classified

Weapon Power

Mag Cannon; small - 10 kilotons of tnt, medium - 25 kilotons of tnt, large - 50 kilotons of tnt

Beam Cannon; small - 25 kilotons, medium - 60 kilotons, large - 100 kilotons.

While the Beam cannon is more powerful it has a longer charge time and not quite as good a range. this only for current equipment, with the introduction of antimatter power there is likely to be an increase in both damage and range in the near future.

 **Systems Alliance of Mars**

Within a year of the revealing of information that alien ruins had been found near the south pole, Mars's 14 most powerful nations drafted and ratified the Systems Alliance charter, establishing a representative political body to expand and defend Martian territory. Shortly thereafter, the various nations of Mars pooled their military resources to create the Systems Alliance Military.

Colonies - 5 + Mars

Population - Estimated around 8 billion

ship numbers (approx): 500

300 ships are believed to be stationed in the sol system due to the worrying size of the Terran unions space forces also present. with only 30 ships stationed at each colony and 50 detailed to patrol the borders of Systems alliance space and locate new relays or other objects of interest.


End file.
